Wake Up Call
by SoulxKatie4life
Summary: Chloe was just going to Warped Tour 2018, until she got herself into an unimaginable situation with the band, All-Time Low.


Wake-Up Call :3

"Come on Chloe or we aren't going to make it to the All-Time Low stage in time!" Sarah screamed from across the mosh pit. It was Warped Tour 2018, and Chloe was prepared to meet her babies once more. She could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes and she had only just made it to the line for the ATL signings.

"S-Sarah. Can you carry me the rest of the way? I need to save my energy for their warm embraces," Chloe managed to choke out. "I don't know why you do this every time, it's just one band. I'd rather go see BVB..." Lucky for Sarah, Chloe was too absorbed in being 2nd in line she didn't have time to do some serious damage. And look at that, it's her turn!

"Hey, hope you are having fun. What would you like us to sign?" Alex asked with that sexy voice of his. "Uh, I ha-ave this s-hirt..." Chloe trailed off right before she fainted. Knowing Jack, he used his 'flexibility' :3 To reach out and catch her before she hit the ground while catching Nobie as well. "Here, I'll go take her to the bus, you guys continue on without me." "Alright, just don't stay too long," Rian said seductively. Jack rolled his eyes and re-adjusted the way he was carrying Chloe for the _long _walk ahead..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Le time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Jacks POV)

The rest of the band and I where all sitting around Chloe singing Jasey Rae hoping that she would wake up soon. She looked around the age of 18 or 19 so we figured that it would be okay to take off to the Nevada show with her. "Damn, this girl is going to be in for a sweet surprise when she wakes up," Rian squeaked through his yawn. _It was almost 1 in the morning and she still hasn't woken up._ _Maybe if we sit naked around her she might sense the sexiness and wake up! Yeah, that'll work! _"Hey guys!" Yeah, they all said in unison. He continued, "You know since this girl is such a hardcore fan, if we sit naked around her she might wake up from the extreme levels of sexiness!" YEAH! YAY THAT'S BOUND TO WORK! _Operation naked Mole rat is a go~_

(Chloe's' POV)

_Uhh, ugh... Where am I? What happened? Oh yeah, that's right I passed out. Great! Now my chances are ruined and I'm being taunted with a sexy dream about them. _"Ohhhh Chloe! You awake darling?" AHHH! I screamed... _Maybe this isn't a dream. No, I have never had a dream THIS detailed before! Yep, and they're touching me. _"Chloe. Chloe! See Jack! We knew this wouldn't work. Now she is just is shock..." Alex said with an angered tone. "WELL POKING HER FACE WITH YOUR DAMN PENIS ALEX ISN'T GOING TO HELP, NOW IS IT?" Jack snapped. "NO!" Chloe stammered a little too fast. "I mean, don't yell at Alex he was just trying to help." _Oh great now they probably think I'm some sort of freak. _"YOU'RE AWAKE!" All of the men belted at once._ I wasn't quite sure what to say so I just sat with my hands folded, holding back the tears. I have the 4 sexiest men in the world right in front of me and I haven't even taken a picture for Tumblr! Wow, I must be at a loss for words. _"SEE! IT HELPED! MY NAKED MOMENTS AREN'T SO POINTLESS NOW, HUH!" Alex was too worried for Chloe that he didn't even bother to reply. He just stood up and made a start for Chloe when there was a loud slap- WAIT SLAP? Chloe stood up right as Alex was turning so of course, he penis slapped her straight across the face. "Oh god I'm so sorry Chloe I feel really bad now. Do you need some ice? Anything? Ice cream? My penis? Wait... I will go get on my special nurse outfit!" Alex pleaded.

~I felt this was a nice time for the picture~

"Oh no it was my fault, really! I think I might just go I'm impeding on your personal space." _NO! I can't leave now... I have gotten this far._ "Oh it's really okay sweetie, he w_ants _to help you." Rian stated in a suspicious tone. "I'm baaack!" Alex said in a singing voice. He was dressed in a some-what tight white nurses outfit with a red bra extending from inside. He also was finishing putting on these intriguing blue, latex gloves. _Oh no, ihaveabeauner... _"Okay my darling. Bend over and drop your skinnies. ONWARD I ADVENTURE!" _Oh shit... _"ALEX NOOOO!" Everybody screamed at once, even Chloe, surprisingly. "Waaaaaa- But I was just getting to the fun part!" Alex wined. "You know how about we all just get dressed, do some drugs, read fanfiction, and watch some Adventure Time?"

"Alright. As long as I get to get naked so we all could have some fun?" Chloe suggested.

_AND THEN THEY ALL HAD SEX ON THE ROOF_


End file.
